


in spirit

by pachinkovv



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hallucinations, Interactive Fiction, Multiple Endings, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, not this one though, or.. not every ending is sad at least :" v, why is every long fic i work on sad as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachinkovv/pseuds/pachinkovv
Summary: honest to god after this i'm done spam posting. i just have a lot of stuff i did over the summer and want to put it up here too.please read the desc. i did for this at like 1 am if you want to know why i gave it a higher rating))also: sorry to mobile users if the text size is kinda big. i was testing this on the computer and it looked fine to me but i don't know how to change how it looks on the phone (this is probably a stupid question) because do i look like a game dev to you?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	in spirit

Making games is new to me but goddamnit a girl can try !!

[ _Here_](https://pachinkov.itch.io/in-spirit) it is to anyone who wants it. pls and thx for checking it out :)

gist of it is that book spirit/aya = very much not real. and you can choose to either ground klug closer to reality or keep feeding into his delusions


End file.
